Names Change2
by ks
Summary: I know I said I wasn't going to continue this but...PLEASE REVIEW!


I know I said there PROBABLY wouldn't be a continuation, but I got good reviews and they urged me to continue, so I am. I don't know how long this story will be, but I will try to post at least three chapters a week. For those of you who have e-mailed me asking when the continuation of "BACKTRACKING" will be posted, it will be tomorrow (Saturday) morning. I hope you enjoy this story…  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own and of the characters associated with Higher Ground.  
  
  
  
NAMES CHANGE2  
  
  
Quote: What's in a name?  
  
  
  
  
Shelby turned the key into her apartment lock. She slowly walked in and turned on the light. She put down her things on the kitchen table and walked into the sitting area. She plopped down into a recliner and propped feet up. She let out a loud sigh and started to laugh.  
  
*I can't believe Ezra and David didn't believe it was Scott. Star Wars is good, but seeing it three times in one day…I don't know.*   
  
She smiled to herself and opened her eyes. The place was quite. Usually Daisy would be reading a magazine and Juliete would be trying to tell a joke, but they had gone out for dinner with the guys.   
  
*I just needed to come home and think…about Scott*   
  
She started laughing again as she began to pull off her shoes.  
  
*Where did he get the name Hayden Christensen? Probably pulled it out of a hat or something*  
  
She finally had her shoes off. She then took the ponytail out of her hair and pulled off her sweatshirt because she was getting hot.  
  
*Wonder if Peter and Sophie knew about his new found profession.*   
  
Shelby: I can't believe Scott Barringer is Anakin Skywalker.   
  
She slowly got out of the recliner and headed towards the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, pulled out a coke, and then headed back to the recliner.   
  
*It's nice to have pretty wealthy roommates* she thought to herself as she picked up the telephone.  
  
Shelby: Hope it isn't too late to call them.  
  
She looked at her watch and noticed it was going on ten o'clock.   
  
Shelby: Gosh I'm not going to be able to get that Star Wars' song out of my head. Ugh!  
  
She rolled her eyes as the phone rang for about the tenth time  
  
Shelby: Come on people ans… Sophie, hey.  
  
Shelby gave a little embarrassed smirk, hoping Sophie hadn't heard her begging for them to answer the phone.  
  
"Hey, Shelby is that you?"  
  
Shelby: Yeah, it's me.  
  
"How is everyone, is everything ok?"  
  
Shelby: Take a chill pill, gosh. Is the only time I am allowed to call you is when something is wrong?  
  
"No…"  
  
Shelby smiled to herself. *I enjoy bugging her.*  
  
Shelby: I was just wondering if you and Peter had been to see a movie lately.  
  
"Well, no we haven't…why?"  
  
Shelby: Well, all of us just went to see Star Wars and I just wanted to let you know that you should go check it out…very cool movie.  
  
Shelby smiled to herself. *With a handsome leading man*  
  
"Ok, we might go do that tomorrow."  
  
Shelby: Good, and when you do, give me a call.  
  
"Uh, ok Shelby, we will do that."  
  
Shelby: Ok Sophie, bye, talk to you soon.  
  
"Bye, take care."  
  
Shelby pushed the off button and set the phone back on the charger. She heard someone knocking on the door and went to answer it. She put her eye up to the eye whole, and noticed a shivering Juliete. She couldn't help but smile to herself.  
  
Shelby: What's the password  
  
Juliete: SHELBY, it's me and I'm FREEZING  
  
Shelby: No Princess sorry, that's not the password.  
  
Juliete: Errr….  
  
Daisy: Hayden Christensen  
  
Shelby smiled to herself. She unlocked the door and let them in. As Juliete walked in the slapped Shelby with her purse and then ran towards her bedroom so Shelby wouldn't be able to slap her back.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Such childish behaviour  
  
Daisy smirked at her friend and walked over and turned on the T.V.   
  
Lady: And the premiere of Star Wars Episode 2 was tonight, and Natalie Portman and her leading man were arm in arm.  
  
Daisy quickly went to turn off the T.V., but Shelby stopped her.  
  
Shelby: Let's listen to what they have to say.  
  
A concerned look crossed Daisy's face, but she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Lady: Rumors are the two young teens weren't acting during their love scenes in the movie, that sparks REALLY are flying. Our Joerg Schaptz has more. Jeorg  
  
Jeorg: Thank you Linda. I'm standing here with Natalie Portman- Natalie, what was making the movie Star Wars like, was this an experience you will never forget?  
  
Natalie gave a little smile and looked into the camera  
  
Natalie: Yes, it was very funny and a learning experience for me. Then again working with George you are always going to learn something.  
  
Jeorg: What do you think of your costar Hayden Christensen?  
  
Natalie: He is an amazing actor.  
  
Jeorg: Is it true that there were sparks flying on the set between you two?  
  
Natalie gave a little shy smile  
  
Natalie: Those are just rumors.  
  
Jeorg: Thank you Natalie.   
  
Natalie slightly nodded her head and then walked away.   
  
Jeorg: Carol, over to you.  
  
Carol: I am standing here with Hayden Christensen, a new upcoming star, and what better film to open up with than Star Wars.  
  
Hayden: Yeah, it was really cool, I will never forget this experience.  
  
Carol: What was it like working with George Lucas and Natalie Portman.  
  
Hayden: It was great ya know. This is like my first acting experience, beside a high school play that we were going to do one year. So it was really fun.  
  
Carol: DO you recall any interesting moments on the set.  
  
Hayden just shrugged his shoulders and smiled  
  
Hayden: It was all fun.  
  
Carol: Is it true that there were sparks on the set between you and your costar Natalie Portman.  
  
Hayden: Um, as far as I know she has a boyfriend.  
  
Carol: and what about you?  
  
Hayden shrugged his shoulders  
  
Hayden: Hayden Christensen doesn't, but a good friend of mine, Scott Barringer does.   
  
Hayden nodded his head and walked off.  
  
Carol: There you have it. There is nothing definite concerning Natalie and Hayden's relationship, but then again, do most young stars advertise it? Linda, back to you.  
  
Shelby picked up the control and turned the TV off.   
  
Daisy: *dryly* Well, Scott Barringer has a girlfriend.   
  
Shelby looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh  
  
Shelby: but does Scott Barringer exist anymore?  
  
Daisy: You can't leave yourself, it isn't possible. Besides, it's only been a little over a year.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, but he couldn't tell me, and that means he didn't trust me.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* or he just didn't want you to know.  
  
Shelby smirked at Daisy who raised her eyebrows  
  
Juliete walked into the room bouncing up and down in her Pooh Bear pajamas  
  
Daisy: Going on twenty and you are still watching POOH.   
  
Daisy let out a sigh and smiled at them  
  
Daisy: I love that show.  
  
Juliete just smiled and walked over to take a seat on the couch. She folded her legs underneath her…  
  
Juliete: SO, what do you think about Scott, I mean Hayden, being some big star?  
  
Daisy: *dryly* It's all artificial, he shouldn't let it get to his head.  
  
*But I bet he did,* Shelby thought to herself.  
  
Juliete: Well, I was going through some of my TEEN magazines in my bedroom  
  
Shelby: You would  
  
Juliete just glared at them  
  
Juliete: And I found a picture of him and Natalie together. I can't believe we never recognized him.  
  
Shelby: We don't know a Hayden Christensen.   
  
*And probably never will,* Shelby thought to herself.  
  
Daisy: Yeah, well I say we just forget about it for now and get some sleep.  
  
Juliete gave a big grin and stood up to stretch  
  
Shelby: I say we just forget about him for good.  
  
Juliete: SHELBY, you don't mean that!  
  
Shelby: *seriously* Don't I?  
  
Shelby stood up to leave the room, but stopped when the phone began to ring.  
  
*RING- RING*  
  
Daisy: Hello?  
  
Shelby watched as a serious look crossed her friends' face.  
  
Daisy brought the phone down from her here…  
  
Shelby: Who is it?  
  
Daisy gave a little smirk and then raised her eyebrows  
  
Daisy: Hayden Christensen  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
If you have any suggestions feel free to e-mail me at ZRBZ99@aol.com  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! (it doesn't take long.)  



End file.
